


Transference

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley makes a vow to Lefou
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 4





	Transference

He was getting a headache. It happened sometimes when he let his mind wander into the past. He knew that he shouldn’t do this. The past had too many sharp pricks in it. Gaston, before the war, the war, after the war, Maurice being left in the woods to die from exposure or being mauled by the wolves, and when he  _ lied  _ in front of everyone…

Familiar fingers ran through his hair. His eyes fluttered briefly and he grit his teeth. “Chouchou,” he murmured.

Stanley smiled as they started to massage Lefou’s temples with the ends of their fingers. “You let yourself wander off into the past again,” they hummed. “I could tell by the look of pain on your face.”

“I didn’t mean to worry you. It’s just a little headache,” he said, waving a dismissive hand in the air. He shivered and gasped as Stanley’s hands moved lower, massaging the bottom of his ears between their fingers. “Stanley…”

“I used to see you doing this,” Stanley said with a laugh. “I never understood why. I prefer to be touched here…” They lowered their hands further down and started to massage Lefou’s neck where it met his shoulders and collar.

“Oh this is...marvelous…” Lefou groaned. He lowered his head a little to give Stanley more flesh to touch, bracing his palms against the top of the table he had been sitting at.

“If you ever need a massage, you can always ask me,” Stanley reminded him, using their knuckles to knead away a knot they had found. “I’m here to take care of you now.”

“I’m just so used to taking care of others and keeping my own problems to myself.”

Stanley gently turned Lefou around to face them. They cupped his face between their hands, pressing their foreheads and tips of their noses together. “We’re married. Your problems are my problems. Your pain is mine. I will always be there for you, my husband.”

He blushed at their words, swallowing as he nodded a little. “Merci, my beautiful spouse.”

Stanley smiled, kissing him deeply.


End file.
